Taken Away
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: Rosette thinks that something can be done, Chrono on the other hand thinks they already lost due to being unarmed and having no battle plan. What happens when Aion takes Chrono instead of Rosette? What will happen to Rosettes stigmata?
1. Unarmed & No Battle Plan

Allen19Walker89: What up everyone this is the third Chrono Crusade story I've done so Please enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I have no ownership of this anime at all..

'Blah' = thoughts

"Blah" = Speaking

Chapter One-Unarmed and no Battle Plan

Rosette Christopher runs up the stone steps breathing hard following the eagle she saw a minute ago before leaving Chrono, her comrade behind. She heard him calling her name, telling her to wait up. After making it to the top, Rosette sees her brother, Joshua, standing there with the eagle on his arm.

'Joshua…' Rosette walks over to the blonde boy, is suddenly stopped when Chrono jumps in front of her. "Don't Rosette…it's a trap…" Rosette blinks. "Chrono…what do you mean?" Chrono glares seeing Aion inches away. "That's what I mean…" Aion smirks. "How nice of you to join us, Chrono…" He stands and walks towards him calmly.

Chrono glares watching him and Joshua's scream is heard. He and Rosette look over seeing Joshua on his knees groaning painfully with Chrono's horns on his head. Chrono looks straight at the horns. "The horns…" He grabs Rosettes arm. "We need to retreat for now Rosette…" The blonde girl looks to the child-like devil. Chrono continues. "We're unarmed and we don't have a battle plan yet…This time they beat us to a punch…so we have to take the loss…"

Rosette grabs his arm tears threatening to come out. "Why are you talking like that! There must be something we can do! We can't let those last 4 years be for nothing!" Chrono watches her. "No Rosette we can't do anything right now not without any weapons." He looks to Joshua. "With Joshua the way he is things won't go the way we want them to…" Aion smirks and suddenly Chrono gets his arm grabbed and twisted back.

Chrono winces and Rosette gasps. Rosette pulls up her gun aiming it at Aion. "Put Chrono down now!" Aion twists Chronos arm more making him whimper. "Right now Chrono and I need some quality time together. Right Chrono?" Chrono struggles slowly starting to feel his blood boil. "Let me go!" Aion licks the back of Chronos neck, making him jump.

Chrono looks to Aion. The white haired devil uses his free hand to hold the boy in place. "Gee Chrono you sure are jumpy this evening." Chrono glares at him and he gets pushed to the ground and his head gets stepped on. Rosette watches in fear. "Leave Chrono alone you bastard!"

Allan19Walker89: That's it for now…Lend me some Ideas please…

Chrono: O.O What the hell?

Rosette: Jeepers What is going on?

Azmaria: Where am I? and Miss Satella?

Allen19Walker89: Not here that's for sure hehe

Chrono sits there in shock: What is going on?

Rosette: Hey Chrono pay attention!

Azmaria and Satella: Read and Review please!


	2. The pain

This is me again! Sorry for not updating.

Disclaimer: No own Chrono Crusade Sorry

Onward!!

**********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2

Aion smirks watching Chrono squirm on the ground, his face becoming scraped. "You know what...I think its time you feel pain far worse than me removing your horns." Chrono looks up at him. "Get off of me...Aion!" He puts all of his strength to get Aion's foot off of his head. Rosette watches, gripping the contract watch. Just as Chrono gets back on his feet Aion knees him in the stomach, making him limp, making Rosette gasp. "Chrono!"

Chrono fall on the ground gripping his stomach. "You Bastard..." Aion smirks, then grabs Chrono's red jacket, tearing it off. "Lets get this started shall we." Chrono looks up after hitting his face on the ground again. Aion touches Chronos upper clothing tearing them off, making him whimper. Aion shoves his hand into Chronos pants, making him gasp. "Don't Aion..." He grabs Aions arm, trying hard to get Aion to stop. Aion looks over to Rosette, then slams his lips harshly onto Chronos vulnerable ones.

(Rape scene....skip if you are not interested in graphic scenes)

Aion pushes him to the ground ripping the rest of his clothing off. Chrono trembles feeling the cold chill get to him almost too quickly. Aion grabs his hips lifting him up ignoring Rosettes cries. He unzips his white jeans, without warning penetrates Chrono making him scream. Chrono tries to fight back, but gets punched in the face, going limp.

Chrono cries out each time Aion thrusted into him, feeling blood drip to the ground. "Please...Stop Aion....No more...." Aion puts his hand to his ear. "Huh? What was that you said Chrono. You want it harder? Okay!" With that said, Aion pounds into Chrono, making him scream and cry out. As time went by Aion slams into Chrono one final time before releasing inside of Chrono.

(Continue reading)

Chrono drops to the ground gasping and crying. Aion smirks and kicks Chrono in the ribs knocking him out to where Rosette was. "That was way too much fun for me...I'll have to take him with me the next time I run into the both of you. He-He." Rosette goes to Chronos side. "Chrono!" Chrono remains unconscious blood coming out of his mouth.

Rosette glares over at Aion, only to find him gone. "Damn it..." she stays by Chronos side until the ministers and Father Remington come to take the two back to the church. Father Remington comes over to the two with a blanket to wrap Chrono up. "Rosette...Can you tell me what exactly happened..." Rosette looks to him and breaks down. "That monster....he...h...hurt Chrono....I couldn't....help him...."

Father Remington wraps the blanket around Chrono, picking him up. "Come...I'll take you and Chrono back to the church." Rosette nods and they go on back to the church with Father Remington. Along the way Chrono starts twitching and turning. Rosette looks back to see if he was alright. Chrono trembles in his sleep. "No...no more...Stop..."

Rosette looks down. "I'm sorry Chrono...I should of done something...." Remington watches and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself." Rosette looks over. Remington smiles. "We'll figure something out. The Elder will come up with something also." Rosette gets a dark cloud over her head at the mention of the Elder. "That pervert? Oh please..."

Remingtion looks over and chuckles. "Don't be so down." Chrono suddenly jolts upward, scaring the two of them. Rosette punches his head hard. "God Damn you Chrono!" Chrono trembles gripping his head. Rosette looks to him, realizing what she did. "Chrono I'm sorry...I forgot what happened..." Chrono trembles gripping his head. "That hurt...Rosette...." Rosette looks down. "I'm sorry...You just startled me." Chrono looks down trembling.

(END)

**********************************************************************************************************************

That's that!

Hope you like it.

Sorry for it being so short.


	3. The Want of Solitude

Allen19Walker89: Hey Me Again! Here's Chapter 3 of My third Chrono Crusade Fan-fiction. I deeply apologize for taking so long to update. I've been busy playing catch-up with math homework. You know how college works. Overwhelming homework. This was all I can come up with, I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything but the plot. That belongs to its rightful owner!

So here it is Chapter 3:

**The Want of Solitude **

* * *

_Hours go by and Remington pulls into the church and shuts the car off. He looks to the blond nun in the front seat sound asleep, then he looks to the purple haired devil who is wide awake and holding his cheek. Remington can tell that the small sized devil was tremble by how his expression looked. "Are you alright now, Chrono?" He asked softly. _

_The devil looks up slowly and just nods in response. The older male nods also and opens the door, walks around the car and opens the door to get Rosette out of the car to take her to her room inside the church. "Are you able to walk?"He asked assuringly. Chrono nods not wanting to trouble anyone and he steps out and limps to his room in the Elders workshop. _

_The priest watches the devil making sure he can handle himself well. After he sees the door close Remington takes Rosette to the church straight to her room. After laying her down and covering her up so she doesn't get sick, Remington goes and makes his report with Sister Kate, the head of the church. _

_(Scene change) _

_Chrono lays on his bed in the darkness. He began to remember the times he was inside the tomb where he place Mary Magdalene, the Holy women as the humans called her, alone and filled with sorrow. Tonight felt like daggers were stabbing into his spine and twisting inside his broken body. Chrono thought of Aions words earlier. _ **'That was way too much fun for me...I'll have to take him with me the next time I run into the both of you. He-He' **

_Chrono closes his eyes tightly and cries himself to sleep, not wanting to have any visitors in his room for a while. All he wanted was to be alone, like he was in the tomb. The silence calmed his nerves for some reason. It made Chrono feel at ease, as if he died and gone to heaven to float on a cloud. To Chrono, the quiet was his sanctuary. _

_(Scene change) _

_Remington comes outside after reporting to Sister Kate of what had happened to Chrono and Aions assumed intentions. He looks to the Elders workshop, wondering if the young devil was alright being alone inside the large building. 'Maybe I'll go check up on him just to be safe...' he thought to himself, slowly walking over to the building._

_Remington walks inside the workshop, taking note that it was very dark. He makes his way to the devils room and he goes to knock but hears small shuffling. "Chrono? Are you alright?" he asks the devil inside the room, hoping for an answer. When he hears no response, he takes the knob slowly and turns it. Remington peeks inside and gasps seeing Chrono on the floor drenched in sweat and a gash bleeds profusely on his head. _

_Remington goes over and grabs some gauze close by and puts it directly to Chronos head, hoping to stop the bleeding. "Chrono...speak to me what happened?" he pleaded to the injured devil. Chrono opens his eyes slowly. "I can't remember...I saw this figure in my window then I felt this sting in my head...and then I began to feel feverish...Ow...it hurts" He tells the priest painfully. _

_Remington holds onto the injured devil and looks around for the Elder, but to no avail. He picks Chrono up softly so he didn't injure him further and takes him to the infirmary to fix his head. Once they got there the Elder was there, flirting with the nurses, as usual. Remington sighs. "Elder...these nurses need to work to get their pay for the week. Go do your sick games someplace else please." He __asks the older, perverted man nicely._

_The Elder looks, understanding the situation, takes his leave to allow the nurses fix Chronos injury. Ruka takes out some strong thread used for stitching and some gauze. "Father Remington, can you hold him up please so I can see better." she asks nicely, being formal. The priest smiles and complies, holding the young devil up into the light, holding his bangs out of the way. _

_Ruka cleans the wound up after removing the gauze that was used to stop the bleeding before sewing it up and wrapping it. After a while Ruka finishes up and lays Chrono down. "There he can be taken back to his room now." She tells Remington calmly. Remington nods and picks the devil up. As he walked, he decided to place Chrono inside his room where he can be safer from the figure that attacked him. With that in mind Remington goes to his own room and lays Chrono down to rest. _

_As he watched the devil sleep, he noticed that Chronos breathing has became labored and strained after the attack. 'Did the attack affect his breathing?' he thought to himself quietly. After 3 long hours of watching over Chrono, Remington drifts off to sleep, too tired to keep going. 'This is gonna be a long night...' he thought to himself again before finally going to sleep completely._

_

* * *

_That's all for now. Update me some ideas for the next chapters. R&R PLZ


End file.
